Shelving systems, such as modular shelving systems, are known for storing and supporting items of all types. Typically, shelving systems contain several components that can be easily assembled to conform to a customer's needs. The shelving systems can include shelves, support posts, and connectors, for example.
It is desirable for each shelf to be formed from a lightweight material such as plastic to facilitate portability and ease of assembly of the shelving system. Many plastic shelving systems are shown in the prior art, including plastic shelving systems that fit together and assemble. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,576 to Barry James shows a rectangular shelving system capable of assembly into multiple configurations. Although plastic shelving systems are often lighter and more convenient to assemble than conventional shelving, plastic shelving systems often lack the same rigidity and strength as conventional shelving.
There is a continuing need for a shelf or shelving system that is lightweight. Desirably, the shelf also minimizes manufacturing costs and complexity of assembly while maximizing a strength and stiffness thereof.